A mixer which is used in the PA system assigns audio signals input from devices, such as a number of microphones and musical instruments, on the stage to respective channels, and controls various parameters, such as a volume value, for each channel. With regard to such a mixer, with the advancement of multichannel and multifunction, there is a demand for improvement in manipulation performance, and the improvement in a user interface is carried out (for example, Patent Literature 1).
In the mixer described in Patent Literature 1, the number of manipulator groups for setting the parameters of the channels is reduced, improving manipulation performance.
A mixer is also the main device of the PA audio device. An audio mixer is a device which inputs multiple audio signals input from multiple input terminals to respective input channel modules, performs level adjustment, equalization, and the like for the respective audio signals, and then mixes the audio signals. For this reason, for each input channel module, various signal processing parameters, such as gain and equalizer setting, are set in accordance with the type of audio signal input to the relevant channel.
There is a case where the signal processing parameters set for each input channel module are desired to be reused later. Thus, the audio mixer is provided with a scene memory function for storing the signal processing parameters and the like of each input channel module hitherto (see Non-Patent Literature 1).